


Forbidden Love

by mikehunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikehunt/pseuds/mikehunt
Summary: Kurt finds himself stuck in the house with his step brother Finn and his friend Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellycriss25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellycriss25/gifts), [n0ya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0ya/gifts).



> Dedicated to Kaatje! Hope you like it queen!

Although Kurt was happy to have a new family, sometimes his step brother Finn and his friends were too much for him. It was a Friday night, which usually means their family had dinner together to discuss their weekend plans. Today, Finn had Blaine come over for dinner, Kurt never really liked him since Blaine always seemed to have something against him. 

Burt and Carole had told them that they would be going away for the weekend, which excited Finn and Blaine since they had plans to steal from Finn’s parents liquor cabinet that was usually left untouched. Kurt rolled his eyes at this, knowing he would have to deal with two rowdy teenage boys. 

They finished up dinner and Burt and Carole said their goodbyes. Finn and Blaine left Kurt to clean up after dinner all by himself. Kurt reluctantly cleaned up and decided he would give the boys a piece of his mind. He angrily stormed upstairs to Finn’s door but was shocked to hear moaning coming from the other side. He chose to ignore this and sped off to his room. 

Kurt was so confused but aroused at the same time. He was incredibly hard from the sound of Finn and Blaine’s loud moaning. He couldn’t get the sound out of his head. He quietly shut his door and reached down into his pants, he started palming himself and moaning softly. He then began to stroke his hard cock as Finn and Blaine’s moans got louder. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his door but was too close to stop, he decided that he would deal with the consequences later. As he was still touching himself, Blaine walked in with just Finn’s underwear on. He smirked at the sight of Kurt and slowly started approaching the bed. He leaned down into Kurt’s ear and whispered, “Finn couldn’t finish me off, I was wondering if you could?”

Kurt let out a loud moan and nodded, Blaine chuckled and quickly got on top of him. He started rubbing his hard cock onto Kurt’s, moaning as he did so. He pinned Kurt down and started kissing and licking his neck. Kurt was so surprised but so needy, he needed Blaine to ruin him. 

“Have you ever been fucked good and hard?” Blaine whispered to Kurt as he flipped him over and started undressing him. Kurt shook his head and whimpered as Blaine started to stroke his hole with the tip of his cock. Blaine groaned at his response and shoved two of his fingers in Kurt's mouth. “Get them good and wet for me, it's the only prep you’ll get,” Blaine chuckled and groaned at the feeling of his fingers in Kurt's mouth. He pulled them out, and started slowly circling Kurt’s hole with his fingers. 

“Are you ready baby boy?” Blaine groaned, once Kurt told him he was ready he sank his first finger into his tight hole. He slowly thrusted his finger making sure to touch his prostate. Kurt started whimpering and moaning. He pleaded to Blaine for more. Blaine began to add two more fingers to prepare Kurt for his big shaft. Kurt was so hard and frustrated, he just wanted Blaine inside him. 

“Please fuck me,” Kurt moaned. Blaine smirked and slowly sank his cock into Kurt’s ass. He couldn’t hold back and started to brutally fuck him. Kurt screamed out in pain and pleasure. Blaine covered his mouth and whispered, “Stop screaming, your brother will hear you.” Kurt whimpered but nodded, he wanted to cum so badly and he would do anything that Blaine said. 

Blaine’s thrusts got sloppier, he was ready to bust. Kurt’s ass was so tight and perfect. “You’ll cum when I cum,” Blaine growled. Kurt moaned at this, he was so excited to cum. Blaine thrusted faster and Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. “Let me cum, please!” He whimpered and Blaine groaned. He started stroking Kurt’s cock with a fast pace and it didn’t take long before Kurt came all over his hand. Blaine came right after him. He pulled out of Kurt and smirked as he watched his cum drip out of him. 

“Don’t tell your brother,” Blaine smirked and walked back to Finn’s room. Kurt sat there in shock as he watched Blaine leave. What just happened?


	2. Finn Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you should tell Finn— I mean he is your step brother and that's his best friend.” Mercedes glared at her and Kurt looked down nervously. “I can’t tell him! He just started accepting the fact that we’re brothers now, I couldn’t do that to him.” Kurt remarked. Rachel just shook her head at him and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to kellycriss25 and Ryan, my biggest supporters.

After Kurt’s shocking encounter with Blaine, he decided to tell Mercedes and Rachel about the whole situation. He didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that it was the best night of his life. Mercedes told him to hook up with him again but Rachel stayed quiet. While him and Mercedes continued to talk, Rachel finally decided to speak up. “I think you should tell Finn— I mean he is your step brother and that's his best friend.” Mercedes glared at her and Kurt looked down nervously. “I can’t tell him! He just started accepting the fact that we’re brothers now, I couldn’t do that to him.” Kurt remarked. Rachel just shook her head at him and left. “Well you’re screwed now,” Mercedes sighed and looked at Kurt sympathetically. Kurt just nodded and groaned in frustration, he was so worried. If Finn finds out, he will kill him. 

When Kurt went home that day, he went into the kitchen to find Finn sitting at the table almost as if he was waiting for him. “Want to tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing?” Finn shouted at Kurt once he saw him approach the kitchen. Kurt just stood there, unable to say anything. He was so embarrassed— he didn’t know what to do. “Why don’t you say something? You fucked my best friend! What were you thinking?” Finn yelled, he was so angry at Kurt. “I-I don’t know, it just happened! I swear, I didn’t mean it Finn I’m so sorry.” Kurt nervously exclaimed. Finn just rolled his eyes and stormed up to his room, he didn’t know if he could forgive Kurt for this, in all honesty he had feelings for Blaine. He didn’t want Kurt getting in the way of that. 

The next day at school, Kurt tried so hard to talk to Finn and get him to forgive him. Finn kept ignoring him, he wouldn’t even talk to him during Glee club. Once they both got home, Kurt decided to try to talk to him again. “Finn, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to mess up your relationship with Blaine and I certainly didn’t mean to mess up ours either.” Kurt muttered with worry. “I don’t care, just stay in your room while he's here. I don’t want you to keep throwing yourself at him” Finn angrily remarked. Kurt just stood there shocked at what he just said while Finn walked away. 

That night, Blaine came over for the first time since the incident. To make it worse, Burt and Carole were out again and couldn’t protect Kurt from any of the shit they would give to him for what happened. Kurt locked his door and sat in his room, unsure of what to do. There was no way he was leaving, Finn would kill him and he really didn’t want to face Blaine. Kurt was so bored and upset with everything that was going on, but what upset him more is when he heard moaning coming from Finn’s bedroom again. Kurt rolled his eyes and put on headphones, he was not going to go through this again. He was so done with Finn acting like he owned the house and that Kurt has no feelings. 

He jumped when he heard a knock at his door, he reluctantly got up to open it. When he opened the door and was met with Blaine, his eyes widened and he began to close the door. “Wait, Kurt, don't close the door just yet I want to talk to you.” Blaine chuckled with a smirk on his lips. Kurt sighed, “What do you want? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here.” Blaine’s smirk got bigger and he laughed again. “Don’t be upset Kurt, I talked to Finn and we both agreed that he owes you an apology. Why don’t you follow me?” 

Kurt hesitantly followed Blaine to Finn’s room, only to discover Finn laying on his bed naked with his hard cock in his hand. Kurt’s eyes widened at the sight he gasped and started walking away. Blaine grabbed him and smiled, “Why don’t you join us? Finn feels really bad about how he treated you…” Kurt was so confused but seeing Finn like that got him really aroused. Finn blushed and looked up at Kurt. “You should join us Kurt, I feel bad about what I said. I want to make it up to you.” Kurt slowly sat down on the bed and Finn smiled. Finn started taking off Kurt's clothes and Kurt was getting even hornier. Once Finn got him naked, he slowly started kissing him all over. Blaine smirked and watched the two of them. “Give me some room, I want to join…” Blaine said softly. Both boys moved over and Blaine got on the other side of Kurt. He started caressing Kurt’s body and then slowly started to stroke his dick. 

Kurt moaned as both boys kept touching him, he was in heaven. He was so happy to be in between the two of them. “So who’s fucking who?” Finn groaned as Kurt reached down and started touching his cock. Blained laughed, “I think that we should both take turns fucking Kurt, he has a perfect little ass and I’d love to destroy it again.” Kurt whimpered in excitement, he couldn’t believe he was going to be taking the both of them. 

“Alright, let me fuck him first, I’m the one who has to apologize after all,” Finn smirked and he climbed on top of Kurt. Blaine passed him the lube and Finn slowly began to fuck Kurt with his fingers. Kurt couldn’t stop moaning and Blaine watched them again, stroking his cock trying to get some relief. Finn positioned himself on top of Kurt and started fucking him at a slow pace. They both couldn’t stop moaning and Blaine couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. 

“You aren’t allowed to finish until you take the both of us,” Blaine moaned out. Kurt nodded and whimpered, he didn’t know if he could stop himself from cumming, Finn’s cock just felt too good. Finn’s thrusts got sloppier and he fucked Kurt as hard as he could. He came suddenly, and Kurt could feel his cum inside of him. He tried so hard to stop himself from cumming but he couldn’t. He came right after Finn did. 

“So you’re disobeying me now?” Blaine growled and quickly shoved his cock into Kurt’s ass, fucking him at a brutal pace. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or else I’d punish you. You better cum for me too though.” Blaine grunted as he gripped Kurt’s hips tightly. Kurt’s cock was instantly hard again and he moaned. Blaine reached down to stroke Kurt’s cock and growled again, he could tell he was going to cum soon. He fucked Kurt even harder and Kurt screamed. Finn just watched them with wide eyes, lazily stroking his cock. He was already hard again from watching them.

Blaine finally came inside of Kurt. “Now it’s your turn baby… time to cum.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear. Kurt immediately came at his request. He fell onto the bed, tired and full of cum. Blaine and Finn snuggled into Kurt and they all fell asleep in each other's arms. Kurt was so happy that him and Finn made up and that he got to have the both of them. This night was even better than the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it xoxo  
> While people die names live

**Author's Note:**

> While people die, names live.


End file.
